


Quirkless, not Powerless

by 69Yeet_or_be_Yeeted69



Category: BnHA
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Bakugou Katsuki, Alpha Todoroki Shouto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bullied Midoriya Izuku, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Omega Midoriya Izuku, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Midoriya Inko, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sexual Assault, Slow Burn, Worried Midoriya Inko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69Yeet_or_be_Yeeted69/pseuds/69Yeet_or_be_Yeeted69
Summary: Izuku knew from the tender age of 4 that the world was unfair, he'd have to claw his way to the top so that he can achieve his ultimate dream. To be the number one hero!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116





	1. Relizations

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this, I've literally had this thought in my head for months.

"You should probably give up."

Shocked and trembling, Izuku realized at age four that the world was an unfair place.

* * *

"Inko he's quirkless! Think about my reputation! What would the company and our neighbors think!"

"He's still our son so it shouldn't matter! W-wait! Hisashi! Where are you going!?"

"Out."

Hands over his ears and salty tears leaking from his eyes, it was at age six Izuku realized that he was nothing but a burden of bad luck.

* * *

"Kacchan wait up! Don't leave me behind!"

"Dammit shitty Deku, stop following me! I don't wanna be around a quirkless loser like you!"

Stopping in his tracks Izuku watched dreamily at his first friend's back, he watched as he got farther and farther away. At age ten Izuku realized that people like him weren't wanted.

* * *

"Oh, honey I'm so happy! You're an Omega! I can't wait for you to find your Alpha!"

Plump porcelain arms squeezed his middle in glee, stick-like arms squeezed back just as hard. At age twelve Izuku realized that he was not going to survive in this world.


	2. Hurt and Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has a rough day, poor boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗❗Nonconsensual stuff happens❗❗

Hazed virescent's gazed longingly at the ceiling above them. Staring straight back was a man with a muscular body and a prideful smile. That smile filled the yearning boy beneath with a searing hope for his future. That smile kept him going in his darkest moments when he was at his most frail.

"I want to be a hero, I'm going to save everyone with a smile. Just like you, All Might." He gave his best smile at the poster above, it was pitifully pathetic but had a brimful determination that bubbled calmly.

Shifting his eyes to the side he took note of the time, his Present Mic themed alarm clock shining brightly in his dimly lit bedroom. He had another hour before his alarm went off, so why not just get ready for school now? It's not like he'd be able to fall back asleep anyway. Sprawling his twiggy body out like a tired kitten, Izuku rolled out from under his All Might themed blankets and onto the chilly floor below.

He mulled about in his room for a few minutes, pulling out his uniform and medical supplies. Specifically, burn cream and bandages. Plucking off his nightshirt and pants Izuku studied his body in the full body mirror that hung innocently on his wall. 

He was pale and thin--sickly so. He was smattered in freckles as if someone sprinkled ebony paint along his face, shoulders, and arms. His army green hair curly and irritatingly long, his mother liked it that way. She said it was prettier. He would keep it if it made her happy, after everything he had done she deserved all the happiness in the world. His eyes were large and held the dullest emeralds. The once intoxicating mossy beauties held the world in them, they were brightly beautiful. Now they were simply a former shell of what once was, vapid sorrowful orbs stood unblinking at the vision before them.

He was a pitiable useless Deku, he couldn't do anything right. He's terrible at making his mother happy, he got on everyone's nerves, he couldn't even be an Omega properly. He wasn't pretty, he was plain. He wasn't intriguing, he was annoying. He was a bumbling quirkless fool. He was a Deku. He was an Omega with unreachable dreams, and yet he still dove for them anyway. His dreams were all he really had left that gave him a reason to get out of bed every morning. Without them he was  _ nothing _ .

Silent tears blossomed gently at the edges of his wide eyes, he watched mesmerized at the clear liquid that trailed down his freckled pale cheek and onto his chin before finally dripping down onto the floor. That's right he was also a big crybaby, even more reason why he was undesirable. 

Sobbing quietly to himself he went through the mundane motions of his morning, unwrap the stark white ace bandages--now bloodied in some areas. Apply burn cream to his throbbing wounds and re-wrap some new bandages. Blank viridians roamed over previous injuries and faded burn marks. The burns that littered his arms were horribly hideous. They were ever-present reminders of warnings and taunts he would never pay heed to.

Finishing up, the greenette tugged on his uniform and checked himself one last time in the mirror. Deeming himself tidy enough he went into the hall to use the bathroom. Brushing his teeth and washing his face quickly he attempted to tame his wild green locks. Keyword attempted.

Leaving the bathroom he skittered into the kitchen, checking the clock on the wall he noticed that he still had half an hour before he should start walking to school. Grabbing an apple he wandered back in his room to grab his phone, quickly tapping away at his screen to check the latest Hero News. Nothing exciting had happened yet in the time he had been asleep all those hours ago. Gazing at the time on his phone he saw that he only had ten minutes to walk out the door and start his trek to school.

Frowning he stuffed his phone in his pocket for safekeeping and made his way to the door that would put him in the cruel reality he desperately tried to stay away from. Slipping on his signature red sneakers and snatching his sun yellow backpack he ventured into the outside world.

Keeping his head ducked low and his eyes trained on the cracked cement Izuku thought about the heroes he idolized, there were so many. There was All Might his all-time favorite, then there was Fat Gum he was pretty cool, and there was that new hero Kamui Woods. He had so much potential as a hero, and his quirk was amazing! 

Muttering to himself, the skinny Omega brushed past all the civilians. Paying no real attention to the strange looks lent his way. "I wish I had my notebook." The freckled boy mumbled, he didn't have time to stop and pull it out. He didn't want to be late for school again. The kids in school already didn't like him, and he didn't want the teachers to dislike him more than they already did.

Walking into the school gates along with the swarm of the other students Izuku tried to make himself smaller and began to bite his lip. He just wanted to get in and get out with no trouble. Simple.

"Hey Deku!"

Not simple. The pale boy flinched and scurried away from the rugged voice that promised pain. Bolting from the gate and into his homeroom was something he was used to. He was lucky to get away this morning but that luck would not last. It was never easy for Izuku, the curly-haired Omega was always being harassed in some way. Either getting pushed around or beaten, teased until he was bawling, even ignored by the adults sworn to aid their beloved students. Izuku had no one to turn to, no friends to support him or family that could understand without freaking out. He was  _ alone _ .

Decalescent. That's all he felt on his left shoulder. It surged with a familiar bearable pain. Burning, he was being burnt. A sharp tug on his hair pulled him back, gazing into the blazing rubies of the boy he still admired. "Ignore me like that one more time you useless fuck and I'll kill you, " his sweaty tanned palm yanked at curls of green to enunciate his point, "got it?" 

Izuku's nose twitched with the strong dominating musk of his torturer. "Y-yes, sorry Kacchan." He kept his tone low and apologetic. Anything to please the brazen Alpha. When the ashen blonde finally let go, Izuku kept his murky eyes trained to the desk scribbled with the scrawl of his bullies, trying to keep his tears at bay. The scrawny greenette could practically feel the invasive eyes of his classmates clawing over his being. He wanted so desperately to go home, to get away from the prying eyes of his classmates. To get away from Kacchan. 

Biting his lip and clenching his hands, the Omega took a whiff of the air around him. It was somber and tense but gushed with levity. Most of the students in the school had taken to bullying the defenseless quirkless Omega--they always seemed to get a kick out of his pain, but they were also on edge of the vexatious Alpha that marched around. No one wanted to fight Kacchan, he was the school prodigy. Great mind, great quirk, as a bonus he was an Alpha. He was everything Izuku prayed to be. Too bad life didn't like him all that much.

"Good Morning class! Let's get started…" their homeroom teacher droned as he announced to the class.

Hours ticked by like years, the bony boy scampering from period to period. He wanted to stave off any confrontation for as long as the day allowed. It was difficult avoiding Kacchan once he spotted you, it was a miracle Izuku could run fast as he could and had an excellent nose. Otherwise, escape from the scarlet eyed Alpha was futile. It was finally nearing the end of the day and the grenette could hardly contain his excitement. He just had to make it through the last period of the day and run like hell hounds were nipping at his heels towards his home. Simple.

Biting his lip at the tingling sense of deja vu, Izuku whipped his eyes across the classroom. Dimmed doe viridians clashed with spunky crimsons. The Omega ceased his staring and tried not to whimper in fear, spiced sugar that always stayed ardent curled around his nostrils--he would always tremble in fear of the Alphas scent. It was overpowering, prepotent, unnerving. That was never going to change and the Omega grimaced.

Finally, when the bell rang, Izuku grabbed his bag and booked it as fast as possible out of the class. Sharp intense steps resounded in the quickly filling hallway, harsh strong treads pursuing just as quick. Zipping down the stairs and slamming past the other kids, the Omega held no remorse--he  _ really _ didn't want to be caught by Kacchan.

"DEKU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" The Alpha's voice exploded in rage, quite literally resembling the thundering pops that emerged from his wrists. Using them to hurl his body closer to Deku's.

Heart pounding in his throat, vision blurring and breaths coming in short nasal gasps, Izuku ducked underneath the flying boys sizzling hands and picked up his pace. Feet barely touching the ground the Omega continued his stride, never looking back at whether or not his attacker was still hunting him. He took turn after turn, racing through alleys and back roads. 

Confident that he had lost the Alpha Izuku slowed. Scratchy rasps heaved his chest, his lungs on fire and his knees shaking as the Omega leaned against a nearby wall. He had successfully evaded Kacchan. He deserved an award. Grinning deliriously, curious eyes searched the area he had taken refuge in. To the scraggly greenette, it seemed like an everyday alley. He wasn't exactly sure which alley and where, but that's what GPS's were for. Sweaty ivory palms dug into his back pocket to pull out his phone. 

"What're you doin' back here kid?" Something smooth like silk and cool like the sea spoke from in front of Izuku.

Jumping, the freckled complexion of surprise greeted dusky titian's. Looking away the boy answered, "n-nothing! Just, um, trying to get back home!"

"Home? You lost?" Something deep and guttural rose from the other person's throat. Like rolling waves meeting their doom to ragged rocks lodged in the earth.

"No! I mean y-yes! Um, " nervous eyes took a chance at the figure before them. Tall and lean. Pale but darker than the greenette. Hair a deep rusty hue. A large smile. Too large.

"I can help, where do you live?" His tone suggestive and light, he closed into the timid boy's bubble--leaning down so their faces were centimeters apart.

The scrawny Omega gulped, eyes darting away from the crisp carnelians. Scanning for an escape route, Izuku's senses alerted him to the scent of the other. An Alpha. Just like his voice, his scent was suggestive, calming, but held a hint of distrust just like his smile. 

"I-im fine, I can get home by myself!"

"But it's getting late, something bad could happen to a pretty thing like you." He placed a hand beside Izuku's head. Trapping him against the alley wall. "We wouldn't want that, right?"

Warm breath tickled his freckles and his heart quickened. He was ensnared against a dirty brick wall and a strange Alpha male. If he were to try and escape there were only two available exits. Both he'd need to distract the Alpha for. He could scream, kick him in the shin, and bolt.  _ Simple _ .

Closing his eyes tightly, Izuku opened his mouth to holler at the heavens above. As soon as the screech started it was cut off. A hand at his throat and a tongue in his mouth. Panicking, the Omega scrambled to push at the man's chest. The hand around his throat squeezed.

The Alpha broke away and bent forward to whisper huskily, "sorry little Omega, but I can't have you crying out. Somebody might come to ruin our fun, " the Alpha's other hand came down to Izuku's hip. "Mmm, and we don't want that." Both hands pressed harder into the greenette's body.

Sensing the unsaid threat the smaller boy nodded. The air between them turned heated and taut. Tears sprung from terrified virescent eyes, he bit his lip in notion. How was he going to flee now? Screaming was out, and it was hard to move from where the Alpha was pressed up against him. He wasn't strong enough to push him off, and he couldn't tell how fast the other could run.

"Good boy, just relax, it'll be over soon baby." Thick like cream and deep as a chasm the Alphas voice soothed. Cracked lips coming to claim chaste ones.

The Omega didn't know what to do, everything was happening too fast. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't  _ move _ . The thin boy didn't want this. He needed help. Eyes still crammed, Izuku felt where his hands shook uncontrollably. He really didn't want this.

Forcing his head away from the Alpha he muttered a small plea, "someone, p-please help m-me."

"That's cute. No one's coming little Omega, no one at all."

"Y-your wrong! A h-hero will-"

"Will what? Save you?" The Alpha snarled and his scent turned dangerous. "Okay then, where's your hero?"

Sifting his eyes open the Omega looked around the alley hopelessly, there was no one coming to save him. He was alone. The tears fell faster and shaken wails racked his scrawny being. 

"Heh, that's the problem with Omegas now. They believe someone will just come to save them at the drop of a dime. No, Omegas need to be broken and bred, just like they were made for." The Alpha's eyes were crazed and growing.

The hand at his hip disappeared and was roughly shoved down the front of his pants--hand straining against the zipper and button. The Alpha fondled and caressed the growing bulge in his hands. "See? You Omegas are all the same. The lot of you just beggin' to be fucked. You  _ need  _ a strong Alpha to knot you."

Thin fingers tangled in the Alphas shirt. The voice in his ear was confident and impassioned. "T-that's not true! I-ah-don't! I don't like this! Please let me go!" He clawed at the man's chest. No one was coming.

"Stay still." The growl deep in the Alphas throat commanded. Izuku kept struggling despite the order given. His breath was ragged from the stimulus and fear, his heart pounded faster than it ever had in his life and his struggles became ferally frantic. He let out a pained shout that was quickly covered with the Alphas mouth. The hand at his throat was getting painful.

Desperate, the greenette bit down on the Alphas invasive tongue and  _ pulled _ . Copper was all the freckled boy could taste, something squishy laid unmoving in his jaw.

Everything was a blur as the Alpha that once towered over his feeble body was on the ground clutching at his mouth-gushes of deep maroon spraying between his fingers. High off of the feeling that made its way home in his body the Omega  _ ran _ . He ran faster than he ever could before, it was like he'd been bequeathed a speed quirk.

Blood beating a mile a minute and surging through his veins, Izuku found himself in the middle of a crowded street. A thousand pairs of eyes mauled his shaking form and stood around warily. Wasting no time the pale Omega seized the moment to assess where he was. He was only a block away from home. He sprinted out of the crowd and headed for home. He set his eyes on his apartment. Before the greenette knew it he had his back against the front door. Tears still flowing freely, a trembling hand wiped them away.

Opening his mouth to cry for his mother something red and chunky dribbled from his maw. Clouded viridian's stared--unable to comprehend what had just fallen out of his jaws. It was apparent to be his attacker's tongue.

"Oh my God." Was all the freckled Omega was able to utter before heaving up the contents of his stomach. " _ Oh my God _ ." Frail jittery hands covered the boy's mouth. Afraid and disgruntled, Izuku laid anguished against the familiar floor of his flat.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any way I can improve comment it! I adore criticism!


	3. Fever Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A worried Mama Inko appears!

Tear's ebb fluently, crystal twin streams glide against stars draped in ink that lay atop delicate Lily-white's. A thin body quivers, delicate limbs etiolated with confusion and ignominy. Curdling the mood, rancidity reeked the air. Bile rested in a puddle of revulsion. A nightmare flagged his conscience, steady, and growing. Implosions of impressions mingled with perspectives circling the mass of a shaken mindset. Mindless heat settled into the bones of one too young, yet a sleek chill sheened the snow complexion.

"Izuku? Are you ho-OH MY GOD!" Pinnacles of concern strain an unsteady voice, ringing bells that'd been cracked alarmed the restless boy.

"M-mom, please, I don't-" a gurgled whimper shuddered his vocals, his stomach churning Izuku sobbed and reached for his Mother deplorable.

Worriedly the older greenette rushed to her son's side, careful of the puke. Settling fidgety hands on his lithe little body, Inko felt the sweat that covered her only child and the heat that radiated from his skin. A fever.

"Oh, honey! What happened!" The plump woman bayed fretful. Methodically the older Omega brought the younger into her arms. Hoisting him up with ease, Inko waddled her way into Izuku's room. Without jostling him too much the woman laid her son down. "My baby, how'd this happen." She muttered solemnly. 

The large woman worried her lip between her teeth and made quick work to help her son remove his clothes--he couldn't keep on clothes covered in his sweat.

"N-no." The younger Omega whinnied.

"Izuku I have to, it's bad to keep this stuff on." She started to unbutton his shirt once more. Stopping when her son took hold of her hand.

"No, I m-meant I can d-do it myself. I just n-eed a minute." The freckled boy explained.

"Are you sure? You're shaking so bad!" The woman piped in distress.

"Yeah, I promise it'll only t-take me a minute." Izuku pleaded. Hand still clinging to his mothers.

The older woman looked away in thought, concerned nephrites swam in indecision. "Okay, then I'll call the doctor! I'll be back as soon as possible!"

"Thanks, mom. I love you." The ill Omega projected the most grateful smile he could conjure.

"I love you too Izuku." Her smile was sweet and marred with the heartache of her only child being so uncomfortable. She left hurriedly to call their family doctor, leaving the door open a crack.

Jaded jasmines heavy with exhaustion focused on removing his uniform, his hands slow and shaky. Drifting around his room he shimmied into his favorite All Might pajamas and curled back into his bed. Moving was laborious, and shifting the un-natural weight of his body furthered the greenette's fatigue.

"Honey? I just talked to the doctor, he's on his way. Are you okay?" The eldest Omega questioned. She stepped into the room quietly, pausing every now and then to pick up Izuku's uniform.

"Yeah, thanks, mom." Dark eyes started to shift--sleep finally coming to collect the boy's restlessness. The frail being shivered and curled into himself.

The woman hummed soothingly, "get some sleep, honey. I'll be out in the living room if you need me okay?"

"Okay."

Inko shuffled over to her son and pulled his blankets over him, ruffling his hair. Soon enough she had disappeared from the freckled boy's sight. Izuku whimpered at the loss of his mother leaving the room. He really didn't want to be alone right now. There were too many thoughts swirling in his head, too many things he needed to let out. Yawning, the young Omega let the nagging dose he was in claim him.

  
_ Rough caresses, a deeply sweet voice that emitted deceit. Trapped between a man and a brick wall. The brightest orange eyes shined with danger. Guilt clamped down on his throat, shame taking hold of his mouth. No sound. Only silence. Only him. Alone. Afraid. No one was coming. Help was needed yet not given. Sweet voices turn sadistic, touches become rougher. No sound. Only silence. Only him. Alone. Afraid.  _ **_No one was coming_ ** _. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is taken if you have any! Also holy fuck my friend hates what I'm doing to Deku lmao


	4. A hero I will be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby boi is feeling bad but it'll get better, maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update bitch

Air was scarce, clammy, and cold. Blood pumped rapidly and a doleful heart clenched. Unbearable calidity swarmed from all flanks and left pools of dampness. cadaverous hands clasped at decorated sheets, "h-hot."

A cool cloth pressed to his forehead, "there you go honey." Saccharine and cooing a tinkle of a doting bell murmured.

Pitchy peridots cracked open to gander at the coo, a smile filled with worried motherly love made itself known to a feverish freckled face. "Mom?" Dry as a desert and dusty as an old trinket is how the youngest Omegas throat felt.

"I'm here dear." The woman nursed the quickly warmed cloth back into a bowl of frigid water. "Go back to sleep, you have a really high fever."

"The d-doctor?"

"He already dropped by when you fell asleep, he said you had a stress fever. I'm sorry I didn't notice the pressure you were under before Izuku. I'm a terrible mother." Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, lips wobbling.

Biting his lip Izuku spoke, " no, no, Mom you're great! I should have told you I was getting too stressed out. It's my fault. I'm sorry." The freckled Omega hated when his mom blamed herself when it was usually his fault. It was  _ always  _ his fault. If only he wasn't such a worthless son he wouldn't cause her so much grief. It would cause her too much pain if she found out what had happened to him. He couldn't tell her.

"B-but! I'm-"

"It's okay, Mom, really. It's not even that big a deal. Schoolwork has just been getting a little harder since it's the end of the year. That's all."

The plump greenette looked down in remorse, "even then Izuku I'm your Mom, I promise I'll be more attentive to your needs from now on!"

"Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too honey."

The Midoriya's shared a quiet moment, each one swearing to be better for the other. They were all each other had. The youngest Omega felt like he owed it to his mother for all the trouble he caused her, ever since he was diagnosed he'd become nothing but a burden. She lost her husband, some of her friends, even potential job promotions. He needed to make it up to her, he needed to become a hero. Her hero.

"Ah! I called you out of school for the next few days. You need all the rest you can get if you're gonna get better. So Katsuki is going to drop off your schoolwork here!" Inko chimed, excited that her only son would get to see his friend during his days stuck at home.

Izuku bit his lip and cringed. He would rather not have the rage-fueled Alpha around. Rather the freckled Omega would like it if no Alphas were around at all. "T-that's great!" The stick-like boy chirped in disguised glee.

The stout greenette beamed, she checked the young Omegas forehead and widened her smile. "Your fever went down a little, I'm going to make some soup and tea. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Weary emeralds watched their mother practically sprint out of the room. With nothing to do but be sensible of the sweat dripping from his pores and the uncomfortable warmth rousing his bones, the Omega stared up at his poster. His hope. His hero. Only his hero wasn't there to save him when he was needed the most, none of his adored heroes did.

_ "That's cute. No one's coming little Omega, no one at all." _

_ "Y-your wrong! A h-hero will-" _

_ "Will what? Save you?" _

Izuku squeezed his eyes shut, biting his worn lip. He tried to let go of the broken text, it happened. It was over. There was no need to have it replay.

_ "Heh, that's the problem with Omegas now. They believe someone will just come to save them at the drop of a dime. No, Omegas need to be broken and bred, just like they were made for." _

They didn't, there were plenty of Omegas who didn't need an Alpha. Plenty of Omegas who could save themselves. They weren't made for that. Feeble fingers tangled into his pajamas.

_ "You  _ **_need_ ** _ a strong Alpha to knot you." _

Tears rolled over splattered inkblots, ragged sobs racked a thin chalky body. He didn't need an Alpha. He would never  **_need_ ** someone cruel and dominant. He didn't  **_need_ ** someone to keep him in check. He didn't  **_need_ ** an Alpha. The teen bit his lip--rust staining his teeth, copper staining his tongue. He would prove that he didn't need an Alpha by becoming a hero. Nothing and no one was going to stop him.

Determined, Izuku raised a shaky fist to the man who gave him hope. "I'm going to prove that I don't need an Alpha, that I can be a hero everyone can look up to. I'm going to save people with a smile. This I swear." The still weeping Omega declared with bold conviction. Once his fever had passed the freckled boy was going to start training, he would train harder than anyone ever had. "I'm going to be a hero."


	5. Standoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku has his first episode and finally stands up to a certain Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sorry for what Im doing to the sweet green bean 😅

Fingers drummed against deep oak, an agitated groan trumpeted from pale thin lips. Lengthy sage locks spilled over small shoulders and itched at a freckled neck. Irritated jasmines quelled with a vitality that hadn't been evident for years--they glittered with irked resolve. A blank page littered with scrambled ideas of how to achieve his goal lay stark in front of him, a chewed pencil motionless in ivory hands.

"How am I supposed to be a hero if I can't even come up with a way to do that, " the flustered Omega held his face in distraught. "I know there's a way, it's not like it'd be hard signing up for UA. The rule that didn't allow quirkless students to register was taken down, and it doesn't say that Omegas couldn't become heroes." Izuku mumbled to himself. His reverie of the rules eased him, his dream wasn't that impossible. He just needed faith in himself. The Omega chuckled--bitter pulp swished around his teeth and gums, the acidity of the statement leaving his mouth in rot.

Gangly arms hugged around a lithe body, emeralds that had seen the world for what it truly was trailed along the ceiling of their home. Faith. He hadn't felt that for a long time, faith required feeling hope. The only hope he had was the motionless figure plastered above his bed, that hope was enough to get him out of bed. Not believe in himself. Faith wasn't going to get him anywhere, the Omega knew that. Hard work and dedication was, but how did he go about it? The greenette couldn't ask his mother to sign him up for a dojo. She would freak and be too worried about him getting hurt, she'd probably put him in gymnastics or ballet. It wasn't exactly traditional for Omegas to enlist in dojos.

"I guess gymnastics would help though, maybe I could learn fighting styles online? But It would probably be better if I had hands-on experience." Izuku thought aloud, gymnastics would give him the agility he needed to bounce around quickly in battles. The only problem was finding someone to teach him how to fight--if they would teach him at all.

In the midst of the Omegas muttering, a residual knock echoed through his apartment. Brash, powerful,  _ angry _ . Izuku witnessed the way the door trembled as if it was just as afraid of the person knocking.

_ "You  _ **_need_ ** _ a strong Alpha to knot you." _

Air strived to make its way into the greenettes lungs. Clenching his eyes and biting his lip Izuku called out, "who, um, w-who is it?" The quiver of his voice belaying the tears that stung at terrified virescent hues.

"Who else would it be! Fuck you're dumb. Hurry up and open the damn door!" Spiced cinnamon invaded the hinges of the door, even far away Kacchan's scent made itself central to his anxiety.

"Right! S-sorry Kacchan!" Swallowing down his nerves, Izuku trampled to his door. He let the irate Alpha in, noticing the small folder of work. "T-that's my work for the week?"

"No, it's toilet paper to wipe your dumbass with. Of course, it's your work. How the fuck does auntie Inko deal with a pussy like you?" The ashen blonde threw the folder to the floor, sneering at the Omega when he rushed to pick up the scattered papers.

Izuku narrowed his eyes in dismay, the Omega  _ didn't  _ know how his mom put up with him. He was a coward, stupid, fragile, a Deku. She deserved the best and Izuku wasn't that. Holding the folder to his chest the Omega gave a bitter smile, "thanks Kacchan. I'll tell my mom you said hi." 

The older Omega was currently out shopping, getting groceries, and medicine. Even though his fever had greatly reduced it still flickered like a dying flame in the night. His mother wasn't here to save him from the potent flare of Kacchan's scent or his galled glare.

_ "Heh, that's the problem with Omegas now. They believe someone will just come to save them at the drop of a dime." _

"Hey, fucktard don't think I didn't remember how you ignored me yesterday. I told you I'd kill ya, didn't I?" A hot hand wrapped around his throat. Viridians could only gleam as furious rubies morphed into blazed carnelians of desire. His voice, not the usual grating of gravel but  _ smooth like silk and cool like the sea _ .

Izuku struggled to breathe, the grip on his throat was nothing compared to  _ his _ . It was torrid and with the threat of something more. The Omega knew Kacchan wouldn't take this too far, and yet the image of his attacker faded in and out. His milky arms shook and suddenly he was back in that alley a mere block from his home.

_ Spit mingled with his; calloused hands groped at his growing erection. His breathing ragged and wild. His throat burned as the pressure on it increased. Dread declared his soul the perfect place to roost. Feral titian orbs wielded the whip of adulation. They lay sick with the vow of soiled innocence. His voice, a roll of the waves, surged in the testament of an inkling of lecherous oppression. _

Pulse hammering in his throat, the panicky Omega clutched at the blonde's wrist. Louring emeralds gaped at his assaulter, maroon locks threaded down into brooding orange eyes. His knees buckled--bringing the slightly surprised Alpha with him, the folder falling out of his quavery ivory hands.

_ "Good boy, just relax, it'll be over soon baby." _

The greenette's scent elicited his decimating terror, his glands doubling the aroma so much so that it had arisen in pooling droplets. Soaking his clothes in frightened musk. Obsidian pupils dilated, breath became a little more controlled, hands twitching. Izuku could feel the way his limbs tensed, just like in the alley. Adrenaline coursed through his veins the Omega balled up his fist, like lightning he struck the Alpha. The blow surprised the blonde, it was as if the thin boy had a strength quirk with the way the Alpha flew from the force of the punch.

"What the fuck!?" The roar of a dragon, the popping of firecrackers--more like fireworks, snapped the horrified Omega out of his trauma. The chalky body jerked away from the Alpha. 

Clearing emeralds met with furious rubies, time stilled and the atmosphere matured into tense cessation. A dark violet bruise bloomed on tan skin, "I, I'm sorry, I just-you, a-and I couldn't  _ breathe _ ." The Omega fumbled, the adrenaline making it hard to think.

"You're dead, Deku!" A scream of declaration and the lunge of the riled blonde had Izuku scampering away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The Omega tripped into the kitchen, Alpha hot on his heels. He had never stood up to Kacchan before, let alone  _ hit  _ him. What was he supposed to do! Run around his own house until his mom came back?

_ "Heh, that's the problem with Omegas now. They believe someone will just come to save them at the drop of a dime." _

His assailant's taunt reverberated around his skull, he wouldn't be saved. He was alone. Biting his lip, the freckled Omega turned to face Kacchan. His scent rippling across his sensitive nose, the Alphas scent coupled with the high of adrenaline made Izuku dizzy. The ashen blonde growled, racing forward with popping hands to snatch at the cream-colored Omega. Izuku dove out of the way and gawked at the downed figure of his bully.

"Kacchan, please! I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry ain't good enough! You wanna fight? then let's go!"

"I don't wanna fight, I swear!"

"Bullshit!"

The blonde bellowed another war cry as he charged. The greenette at a loss for words dogged the fuming lion--there had to be some way out of this mess. He couldn't keep up the game of cat and mouse forever, each time the Alpha charged he sprang away. He could lead Kacchan out the door if he kept lurching at him. Izuku would be the matador and Kacchan the bull.

Blood rang in his ears and his heart leaped out of his chest, Izuku breathed in deep--the nervous air pricking his lungs. Leaping out of Kacchan's path, Izuku rolled into the dining room. Side-stepping mini-explosions whenever Kacchan reached out to grab him.

"You can't run away forever Deku!"

Ducking under a fervid blast, the Omega finally made it to the front door. He worked to open it with shaky fingers, the handle slippery with the sweat of his hands.

"Die!"

The erupting sounds of the Alphas' palms grew near, Izuku yanked the door open with frenzy and watched with wide eyes as Kacchan barreled out of the door and into the hallway. Crying out in victory the Omega closed the door and locked it. Back flush against the door when it started to pound.

"Let me in! Damn you shitty Deku! I'll fucking kill you!" Like a storm, the Alphas voice boomed like thunder and crackled with ferocity.

The Omega held trembling hands to his chest, finally breathing out. Spiced cinnamon flooded the apartment as well as his own fear. Each new shaky breath brought a giddy feeling. Izuku had never once in his life fought back against his bullies, the Omega always taking the brunt of their violence. It felt good to fight back. Felt good to defend himself. It was like he was a hero fighting off a villain. 

The pounding at the door eventually ceased, and Izuku allowed himself to slide down to the floor. "I stood up to Kacchan! He's gonna kill me for real this time!" Despite the niggling of worry, the Omega giggled. Chaste lips that always stuttered apologies, excuses, and groans of pain released a laugh that hadn't been forced.

"I really did it," the Omega glowed, "if i can stand up to Kacchan then I can really become a hero." Another giggle burst through. He was going to do this.

At age thirteen, Izuku realized that if even the world was unfair, that people like him weren't wanted, he was going to make a difference. He was going to be the first quirkless Omega hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the weird chase scene I'm not the best at writing stuff like that. I'll practice for the next action scene! Criticism is always welcome!


	6. A Mentor is met!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby boi finally makes some progress towards his dream. Crying and emotions ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry, this took so long! I wanted this chapter to be good and start actually making some progress. Side note I was watching Toy Story 4 while writing this and can I just say wtf Woody had no damn business pulling on my heartstrings like that.

Izuku hummed, the little victory he'd won a little over an hour ago hyping up his mood. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, sure the feeling would flee any day. Izuku actually remembered he had to go to school with the Alpha, but he'd enjoy it for now.

As the green-haired boy lounged in his living room he thought about how the ashen blonde had turned into his new nightmare. The two Alpha's were nothing alike, Kacchan was rude and abrasive while the other man was suave and influential. Izuku bit his lip, it hurt to even think about his attacker. It made him ashamed of himself for even being in that situation in the first place. He should have been paying attention. It was his fault for ending up in that alley, he deserved what happened to him.

It was weird the way his mood could flip so suddenly in the last day, he was just so happy a minute ago. So full of himself. Sighing, Izuku let his eyes close. Thinking was always the freckled boy's specialty, now it just seemed like a curse. He should probably focus on something else but how could he? Izuku worried that if every time he stared into Kacchan's eyes he would throw himself into another flashback. Subconsciously, the young Midoriya lifted a pale hand to rub at his neck. He wondered if there was a bruise, Kacchan always left bruises so he wouldn't be surprised if there were.

Izuku laughed, a bittersweet song playing from his lips like a speaker. Bruises from classmates, Kacchan, and now some pervert--his more mental than physical. It seemed like he couldn't escape, trapped by the monsters around him. The Omega glanced at his awaiting notebook, maybe this would be a good distraction.

Izuku picked up his notebook 'Hero Analysis For The Future #12' it held everything he knew about any current and old heroes. He could write in that for a while, yeah that sounded good. The Omega looked about his empty living room, just maybe not here. Not where he was by himself, it would be hours before his mom came back and he wasn’t too keen on feeling like a modern-day Rapunzel. He wouldn’t strive too far, no he would just stay in the park. Plenty of people to see him if he got cornered. Grabbing his phone on the way out of the door and keys tucked securely in his pocket, Izuku hugged the notebook to his chest. 

The walk to the park was peacefully uneventful, no Alpha’s creeping in allies or with exploding palms. It still didn’t stop the teen from glancing over his shoulder every five seconds or his clammy palms to clutch tighter at his notebook. So distracted by what could loom in his peripheral he hadn’t noticed the crack in the ground, gravity pulled on his twiggy body as if the sidewalk was the moon and he was the wading tide. Izuku gasped, dropping his notebook in favor of catching himself--he’s already covered in burns and bruises and self-inflicted injuries he  _ really _ didn’t want to mess his face up too. Skidding to the ground with a yelp he cradled his skinned hands and sat on his knees. The damage wasn’t that bad, no need to cry over it. Yet he couldn’t stop the tears prickling in the corners of his eyes, hot shame bubbling up in his cheeks.

“That was a nasty fall, you okay?” a deep ragged voice called out concernedly. Large hands holding his notebook captive and a small smile on a flat face, his nose was not present on his face and his muddy iris’s were scarily small. Straightened raven hair fell over his small eyes--which stared intently. Izuku’s sharp nose picked up the scent of vinegar and metal.

Watery eyes gaped at the man, he didn't smell like an Alpha, his scent wasn't all that imposing like the Alpha's he knew. A Beta then. Still unsure of the man, Izuku nodded and stood. His hands throbbing and blotchy with smattered flecks of dying blood. His eyes glanced up to the man's eyes and then to his notebook.

_ He was trapped again. His back to a brick wall and caged in by a diluted Alpha. _

Tears fell all that much faster, he was going to be  _ touched _ and-- _ and why did he think going outside was a good idea!? _ A torrent sob wracked his frame and his breath picked up. The distressed Omega took a faltering step back from the Beta man, he faintly noticed the deep frown and anxious gaze.

"Kid? You doing okay? Fuck wait, of course, you're not doing okay. Okay! Umm, can you take deep breaths with me? Ready in one, two, three." The man gestured with his hands dramatically to breathe in and out. He tried to keep his rugged voice light and wispy.

Izuku blubbered, snot leaking from his nose. He followed the Beta's instructions to the best of his abilities. Each gasp and sputter clawed at the insides of his throat, lungs burning with the need of oxygen. Scrapped hands tangled in his knotted hair and pulled, searching for a viable anchor to keep him tethered. The pain grounded him, if there was one constant in his life it was pain.

"Good, that's good! Now just breathe out, yeah? What's your name?" The Beta tried to keep Izuku's mind off of the devastating doom fluttering in his chest, heart beating a mile a minute.

"Mid-Midoriya Izuk-ku." The freckled boy stuttered, voice coming out in raspy intakes of air. Tears slowing a little, he could make out the disquieted Beta.

"Well, Mid-Midoriya Izuk-ku, how about we treat those hands huh? We can sit right over there on that bench, that sound good to you?"

Giving a wet chuckle at the man's antics, Izuku nodded his head and trailed after the man in a slow waddle. He kept his distance in case the Beta tried to pull something funny. Izuku felt like a callow toddler following his inevitable demise at the hands of an unspeakably grim lout.

"What's y-your name?" Izuku asked, scrubbing his flushed puffy eyes. Sitting on the bench--a sizable distance away from one another--he held out his injured hands and watched the Beta dig around in the satchel hanging from his shoulder. He pulled out a roll of gauze and disinfectant alcohol.

"Akaguro Chizome." The Beta, Chizome, took his outstretched hands and wrapped them carefully. Izuku watched the methodical movements in steadfast awe, he was familiar with the action--having to do it every other week when coming home from school--but watching the Beta wrap his hands like a professional instead of the rushed shabby job he always did was nice.

Sniffling, the teen asked how Chizome knew to bandage injuries so well. "Umm Akaguro-san, w-where did you learn to d-do this?"

Caramel minute eyes gazed up at the warbled treble and smiled non-threateningly, "well I learned through trial and error."

"T-trial and error?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm sort of a hero." The older man smirked.

Emerald eyes glistened with barely contained excitement at the simple yet packed statement. A million questions surfaced in the raging storm that was his curiosity. Newly finished bandaged hands itching to open his notebook and scribble all the potential information and theories.

"A hero!? I've never seen you before! Are you a side-kick? Or have you not debuted as a hero yet? What's your quirk? How does it work? Are you an underground hero? That's probably why I don't recognize you, it's extremely hard to gain any information on underground heroes. Oh oh! Are you-"

The Beta raised his hands placatingly and his smile wavered by the onslaught of questions, "yeah! I'm an underground hero! So keep quiet yeah?"

The Omega squealed, "right! Oh gosh! Can I have your autograph? And write about you in my notebook!?" Izuku looked around wildly, viridian orbs bouncing from one place to another--frail body buzzing in titillation-- looking for the notebook in question.

"This notebook?" Chizome held the composition book up politely, reading the cover. "If you're going to write about me then I should be allowed to read about the other heroes you've written about, right?"

The Omega wobbled his head enthusiastically, his resemblance to a bobblehead uncannied. Eyes fleeting about Chizome's figure, his crisply straightened ponytail to his inconspicuous navy blue hoodie and black jeans. He's truly never heard of an underground hero matching his description, the raven hair reminding him of the Pro-Hero Eraserhead, but the Beta's hair was too short.

"Hey these are pretty great, the detailing is very accurate and you really go in-depth of their strengths and weaknesses. The organization could use some work but the drawings of each hero in costume is excellent." Chizome mused, startling Izuku out of his reverie.

"T-thank you!" The mossy haired male beamed.

"Do you have an analysis quirk?" The straightforward question spoken doused the Omega's burning fascination immediately. Izuku shouldn't have been so surprised, it was a normal question. It was an inescapable query that pulled taught at his heart and embloomed revulsion in his lower stomach and he loathed to answer.

"Um, a-actually I um, I'm quirkless." The teen cringed, ready for the Beta to spout some mainstream slur or leave without a second thought. Biting his lip when he didn't hear the older man leave, Izuku looked up at the shocked expression dawning the Beta's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have made you uncomfortable." Chizome closed the book and handed it back to Izuku. "May I ask why a quirkless kid has a notebook titled 'Hero Analysis For The Future'? Are you planning to become a hero?"

Precious book laid safely on his lap, Izuku twiddled his bandaged thumbs. "Y-yeah, I've always wanted to be a hero. Ever since I was little me and my," the Omega searched for the right term to outplay his current relationship to the ashen haired Alpha, "the person I care deeply for wanted to be just like our favorite hero, All Might. We would always pretend we were the next number one hero duo, it was so much fun." Izuku smiled fondly at the memory. "But when he got his quirk and I had yet to get mine, he started to leave me behind. When my mom took me to the quirk specialist and we found out that I'd never manifest a quirk all the kids in my school started to bully me. At first, I wanted to be a hero just like All Might."

"At first?"

Nodding the Omega continued, "I wanted to save everyone with a smile, still do. It's just that my eyes have been opened up recently, even if I was just like All Might I wouldn't be able to save everyone, there'd be people that I wouldn't even know that are in danger, they'd be  _ hurt _ and I would never know." He clenched his fists, "I still want to be a hero, don't get me wrong, it's my dream! But with me being an Omega and quirkless of all things it's a pretty broken dream." Izuku felt the frequent well of tears shine in his emerald eyes.

Both males sat in silence for a while, the summer breeze fluttered their hair and pulled along the dandelion fluff that got caught in the hair of giggling children that walked hand in hand with their parents.

"You don't want to be a hero for money or fame?" The raven spoke like it was an impossible thing.

"No, I want to be a hero for the people who think it's impossible, unthinkable even. I want to be the first quirkless Omega hero, to prove that I don't need an Alpha to get anywhere viable in my life. Besides no matter what morals a hero has, it's still just a job. But that's just my take on it." Izuku quieted the tears that threatened to break loose.

"I suppose so." The raven curled his hands, nails biting into his palms. "Midoriya."

"Yes, Akaguro-san?" The Omega looked over to the Beta--who was pointedly staring at the blissfully ignorant children that played tag. 

"Would you like to train to be a hero?"

The Omega wrung his hands, they throbbed at each squeeze. "M-more than anything, w-why?"

"Because I want to train you, out of all the people I respect in the world it's All Might and now you." He smiled, staring back into Izuku's widening amazed jade beauties.

The teen sucked in a stuttered breath, biting his worried lip and eyes bustling with salty tears like twin crystal rivers streaming down his spotted cheeks. "A-are you serious? Pl-please don't play with my-my heart like t-this," he finished in soft hiccups.

"I'm very serious. I want you to have a chance, I want to see how far your ambition takes you. I want your broken dream to become a reality." Chizome stood and looked down at the weeping Omega, holding out his hand to him he spoke the four measly words he yearned for; "I believe in you."

Surging forward, Izuku wrapped his arms around his new mentor in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." His tiny form trembled with the bleeding wails of his untouchable dream finally having a chance to evolve.

Chizome wrapped tentative hands awkwardly around Izuku in response. He could feel his hoodie dampen with the overwhelming snot and tears from the young Omega. Patting his back, the Beta leaned away from the hug. Not all that used to such positive actions.

"No problem kid, there's not a lot of people who have such respectable morals anymore." He said; grimacing at the moist spot on his hoodie. "If we're doing this then I should probably get your number and tell your parents so we can plan accordingly."

Wiping his irritated pupils, the Omega hummed. Not trusting his voice at the moment--he's already embarrassed himself as is, with all the crying and questions and how they're initial meeting went, Izuku just wanted to crawl in a hole and become one with the earth. Pulling out his phone, splintered and cracked at the corners, Izuku put in the raven's number and sent a quick text.

"Good, now you should probably head home there's an errand I need to run. I'll text you the details later about your training regimen and you'll give me a rundown of your current schedule okay?" The Beta said cooly. Turning to walk off before the life-changing ordeal that was Midoriya Izuku.

"Ah! O-okay! W-w-wait! I uh I messed up your clothes th-the least I can do is wash t-them for you." The bandaged boy cried, tugging at the end of Chizome's hoodie bashfully.

The raven smirked, shrugging off his satchel then his hoodie he revealed an inky tank top that displayed his upper body muscles. He handed it to the blushing Omega and strutted off, "take care of it, yeah?" He called turning back to Izuku, with a final wave of his hands Chizome walked away.

With a monolithic smile to rival All Might himself and a heart airy with glee, the Omega scampered off back to the warmth of his home. The hoodie of his newly acquired sensei and notebook clutched firmly to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Criticism is always welcome, and I want to say special thanks to the reader who gave very helpful feedback! I appreciated it a lot!


	7. Operation: How to tell mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku reflects a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all its been a hot minute! Online school is really kicking my ass rn but I wanted to post this even though it's unbearably short. Hope y'all like it~

Bouncing into his house with as much energy as a kid high on sugar, Izuku smiled bright and genuine. He had an actual mentor! He was going to learn how to fight and be a hero! 

Depositing Chizome's sweater in the wash, Izuku flopped down on his couch. So much had happened in two days it was unbelievable. Maybe after all this time lady luck was deciding to look after him--that or she was just setting him up for failure--or maybe it was karma? Either way, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Sitting up, the young omega pulled out his phone to scroll through his contacts. Namely his newest addition. That made a whole two people now! His mom and mentor! 

Speaking of his mother, Izuku just  _ had _ to tell her what happened to him today! Or maybe an abridged version, she wouldn't take too well to knowing he had a panic attack outside. Now that he thought about it there were a lot of things that he shouldn't tell. His mom, Inko Midoriya, was such a fragile woman worried about the most minuscule of things and too soft-hearted to convey her truest thoughts. Izuku knew she didn't believe in his dream no matter how much she tried to say otherwise, to her it was impossible--it was that way for a lot of people--yet she always gave him the slightest hopes. Buying him new notebooks, telling him what heroes on patrol she saw during her train ride and walk home, even pointing out new heroes on the news to him he may have missed.

He didn't understand why she tried when all she did was look at him with a pitiful gaze. Besides, she would never accept him becoming an actual hero. Inko Midoriya was also a somewhat traditional omega, she'd rather dote on and protect her pup until he found a mate of his own. If he were to even  _ suggest  _ being trained to fight she would definitely have an ulcer. It was safe to assume that if Izuku told her about Chizome than she would forbid him from learning, it was safer to stay inside one's fantasies than live them after all. 

Sighing, the pale teen messaged his mom. If he couldn't ask to fight then he could at least go through with his earlier plan. He could get his mom to sign him up for gymnastics and ballet, that way he would have the grace and tact of an efficient hero. Izuku kept a lot of secrets from his mom, this would be no different. When the time for the UA exams came then he'd tell her, he didn't know whether or not it'd be before or after the exams but he'd cross that rickety bridge when he got there.

Izuku was confident that his mom would agree to sign him up for gym and ballet, they were a very stereotypical omega sport and dance form. He’d be a little late to the game for both but better late than never. Stretching, he heard each vertebra in his spinal cord crack and pop. Today had been so eventful and amazing he actually didn’t want this bliss to ever end, as he basked in the feeling Izuku felt his eyelids droop and a yawn stretches his lips.


End file.
